


Separation

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: The Symbiote and I [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anti Hero, Blood and Gore, Consentacles, Crack, Fluff, Gore, Homophobia, Instagram, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Road Trip, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Torture, Violence, blowjob, in depth description of death and gore, journalist work, protagonist murders, sex in a pool of blood, slur use, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Among living with his alien boyfriend, taking cute Instagram pictures and being happy, Eddie also tracks down former Life Foundation doctors. With Venom by his side he's confident - too confident as it turns out when he walks right into a trap.





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see a prompt or an idea (domestic, fluff, kinky, whatever) explored in a short fic, drop me a line on my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) or my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard).

“ **What’s that you’re always staring at, Eddie?”**

 

Eddie was snuggled comfortably in the large mass that was his alien boyfriend around him. Together they lay on the couch on this lazy Sunday, and enjoyed each other’s presence. But as comfortable as they both were, boredom eventually settled in, and he was scrolling through his phone trying to figure out if he was in the mood to go anywhere and do something with Venom. There were still so many human things Eddie could introduce him to.

 

“It’s my phone,” Eddie replied. “It’s a small computer, basically.”

 

“ **And who are all these people?,”** he asked.

 

“Some of my colleagues. Uh, this is called Instagram and you can post pictures of yourself, other things, you know. Show off, basically.” He rolled his eyes at the obnoxiously romantic pictures one of his new coworkers was posting.

 

“ **Jealous? Why?”**

 

“Because I can’t very well do this, can I?” He turned on the phone’s camera and flipped it so they could see each other reflected. He held it up so that they were both in the screen, and Venom’s tongue slowly and lovingly curled around his neck, then caressed his cheek. Eddie took a picture anyway, then a few more of them being as ridiculously romantic as those normal people were. “Part of me really wants to post it and see what people think.”

 

“ **Do it. We don’t care.”**

 

“I’m honestly pretty sure most people would think you’re not real,” he said, turning a little in his embrace.

 

Venom could always tell what he wanted, so his teeth shrank a little and his tongue retracted, leaving a very kissable cheek for Eddie. He leaned in and let the kiss linger, feeling the strange but comforting skin against his lips. Then he shifted again so that he was lying on that large chest. He suspected that Venom knew he had a thing for larger, muscular men, and purposefully shifted into that kind of form. It was pretty cute, really.

 

“ **We are real. But we don’t care about other people.”**

 

“I know, still. I kind of miss doing all of that. Showing off. I’d like to show you off.”

 

A low chuckle vibrated through Venom’s entire body, and his tongue caressed his cheek again, while his hand was sliding lower on Eddie’s body. He really liked when Venom just explored him, took what he wanted from Eddie. He was ready to give him everything. And often did.

 

When Venom’s hand changed and slid underneath his clothes, between his ass, teasing him, Eddie almost dropped his phone. When he caught it and looked at it with relief, Grindr was open. He tried to frantically close it again, but Venom had already seen. Not that that made him stop.

 

“ **Why are there almost naked men?,”** he asked, and Eddie could swear he was sensing a bit of jealousy here.

 

“Uh that’s just uh, to find people for casual sex. I opened it by accident.”

 

“ **You are ours now,”** Venom said.

 

“Want me to delete it?,” Eddie asked, feeling heat rise into his cheek and chest. Venom wasn’t stopping, teasing his entrance and shifting whatever made his tongue manifest down there, wetting him. “Oh fuck ah…”

 

“ **Say who you belong to.”**

 

“Us,” he blurted out. Lately it had been harder and harder to figure out where he stopped and Venom began. He had never once worried about it, he had never felt this safe. “I’m ours. Oh Venom, please…”

 

He heard him chuckle above and around him again as he pushed deeper into Eddie, coaxing a moan out of him. Eddie pressed his face against that strong chest, almost drooling with how good he felt inside him. There had never once been any pain, and he wondered if Venom was doing other things to his body than wetting him with that tongue, but he had never gotten around to asking.

 

He was too busy having fantastic orgasms.

 

Venom cradled him gently with strong arms, while he was brushing against that sweet spot inside him. His big alien boyfriend had taught him to come just from this stimulation inside him, and it was the best orgasm he had ever had. And somehow they just seemed to be getting more intense and overwhelming with time. Especially when Venom, as he did right now, started caressing him all over.

 

He was lost in the sensations, he loved getting lost in them, relaxing completely and giving himself to his other half. Venom was everywhere. Around his body, inside, in his mind, and it was the best sex he had ever had.

 

Blearily he opened his eyes and found himself lifted in the air, his hoodie pushed up, his pants pulled low. So many strings of dark matter were spreading from Venom that he was easily lifting him, holding him, and exploring his body. The sight of it just made Eddie harder, and he welcomed the tongue that pushed down his throat. Being robbed of air for a few moments made everything more intense.

 

And it seemed that each time, Venom took it from him for a moment longer.

 

Eddie gasped when he pulled out again, a tear rolled down his cheek that was quickly wiped away. He leaned into the caress, smiling down at Venom, but quickly slipped into a moan when he grew bigger inside him. That too, Venom had been experimenting with. How big he could get without hurting Eddie, how big was just right to get that stretch that he loved so much, that made him come all over himself.

 

“Venom, oh god, I’m gonna come,” he blurted out, feeling himself getting close and closer when a tendril suddenly wrapped around his cock.

 

“ **So beautiful…,”** Venom pulled him closer and kissed his forehead surprisingly gentle. **“Our beautiful Eddie.”**

 

“Can’t believe I’m fucking blushing when, ah-,” he interrupted himself with a moan, feeling another tendril push into him. Venom was really testing his limits today. “Fuck, fuck, I-”

 

“ **Go on,”** Venom said, grinning widely. Eddie was lowered dangerously close to those teeth. So many of them. But he wasn’t scared. **“Finish your sentence.”**

 

“Fucking hell you’re a tease,” Eddie squirmed a little in his grip but Venom did not let him move, and didn’t let him come either. “I said I can’t believe I’m blushing when this dork is being so sappy.”

 

He stuck out his tongue and they both laughed for a moment, until Venom continued to fuck into him, making Eddie a moaning, happy mess. He almost drooled when Venom finally let him come, teasing his inside, tendrils wrapping tighter around his cock. Eddie didn’t care how loud he was being, his orgasms were too intense to hold back - and if he got a bit of revenge on his neighbour, why not?

 

He was let down gently onto Venom’s chest again, and after a moment of gathering his thoughts Eddie sighed happily. This was his life now, for the past few months. Lazy Sunday mornings, a good fuck, a strong chest to rest on. Sure, he still had deadlines to adhere to, but he was happy.

 

Venom lifted him again briefly to adjust his clothing, a simple, but such a sweet gesture it made Eddie’s heart swell. He hadn’t felt this good in months and Venom made him have more energy, made him feel better and stronger. Being in love was one hell of a drug.

 

Eddie rolled on his side and pulled up the waistband of his pants. He was pretty sure he had come somewhere, but there was no trace of it - again. He hadn’t noticed it at first but… Slowly he looked at Venom.

 

“What do you do with my come?,” he asked.

 

“ **Eat it,”** Venom replied.

 

“Oh my god why did I even expect a different reply?” He pressed both hands to his face, hiding the fact that he was actually blushing but not out of embarrassment. It was kind of hot.

 

Suddenly he felt something wet at the back of his neck, and he shuddered.

 

“ **Eddie tasty.”**

 

“I am, huh?” He was grinning as he turned around and straddled Venom’s lap, immediately feeling his hands on his ass. Venom had gotten kind of fascinated by it. “So… You’ve been really good to me, you know… Making me come every morning. I never asked if that’s… If that’s actually fun for you. Is it?”

 

“ **It’s fun watching you squirm. We feel together. We feel pleasure.”**

 

“Is there anything you like to do for pleasure? Something I can do? I mean you don’t er… come like I do.”

 

“ **We could. Would you like us to?”**

 

This time Eddie did blush out of embarrassment. He did kind of have a thing for that and he had been skirting around this question for a while. Venom was incredibly… flexible in his form, it shouldn’t really be a surprise that he could adapt to this too.

 

He didn’t really have to answer the question, Venom squeezed his ass and kissed him again, taking his breath away. Venom knew exactly what he wanted, and when he wanted it. Which was not right now, he needed to have a little break in between, or Venom would wreck him completely.

 

“I’m serious though,” he continued, panting a little after their kiss. “How would you, hm, give each other pleasure, so to speak? Or do you not do that?”

 

“ **If we wanted to reproduce, we would merge our physical forms. That can bring a similar sensation.”**

 

“Merge forms huh? Like you do with me.” Eddie thought for a moment, then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate very hard. He wasn’t really the superpowered part of their relationship, but what the hell, he could at least try.

 

“ **What are you doing?,”** Venom asked.

 

“I’m trying real hard to merge my physical form with yours,” he replied, and opened one eye to peek at Venom. He had tilted his head and for the first time he saw him being utterly confused. It was cute. “Is it working?”

 

“ **No,”** he simply said, and paused for a while longer. There was a little shift in his posture. **“We love you, Eddie.”**

 

“Oh.”

 

“ **You were being very cute.”**

 

Eddie blushed a little deeper, he hadn’t really been called cute before Venom had come along. But he didn’t know why he hesitated. Venom knew everything about him.

 

“I love you too, big guy,” he said softly, and Venom shrank a little underneath him. The teeth retracted, and he leaned in to kiss Eddie, who melted into the kiss. Sometimes he was so damn gentle with him. Probably because he definitely _could_ easily snap him in half.

 

Not that he ever would.

 

Eddie felt so happy it almost felt like he was floating. All it had taken was an alien symbiote to finally find the right person for him. He only briefly left the room to go to the bathroom, not wanting to be separated from Venom for too long. All they were going to do that day was eat and cuddle, and he was very much fine with that. When he returned he saw him still on the couch, his phone in that oversized hand of his. It looked damn funny to Eddie.

 

“Figuring out how to use it?,” he asked.

 

“ **Yes. A lot of your work friends are liking your picture.”**

 

“Wait, what? I haven’t posted in ages.”

 

“ **We did.”** Venom grinned at him and handed him the phone when Eddie, freaking out, lunged for it. There was his feed, right there, with a picture of him and Venom holding hands.

 

“Why did you do that?,” he was almost yelling, frantically trying to find the button that would let him delete it. The like count was rising higher by the second.

 

“ **You are ours. You want to show off. So we did.”**

 

“But I also told you that it’s impossible!,” he blurted out. “People will know you’re here, people will come after us!”

 

Venom’s grin widened, and he tapped on the picture again. He had also apparently taken the time to put a caption to the picture: _New boyfriend. We’re happy._ Eddie shook his head, it was true… But this was still bad. But now Eddie took a moment to read the comments that were appearing underneath the picture.

 

_Your boyfriend is a poorly photoshopped monster? Pathetic._

 

_Is this for real, haha?_

 

_Did you meet a make up artist for monster movies?_

 

_It’s CGI, guys, it’s fake! Just look at the shadows, they’re all wrong!_

 

_Whoever is underneath that, I hope they know what they got into…_

 

_You still suck, Brock._

 

“They think you’re fake,” he finally said.

 

“ **Humans are stupid.”**

 

“They are. And they refuse to believe things that don’t fit into their view of the world.” He looked up at Venom, and slowly started to return his smile. “I still hate you for just posting that without asking, you know.”

 

“ **But you love it. We want to do it again.”**

 

“Sure, why the hell not?”

 

That Sunday was suddenly a lot more exciting as they watched more likes and comments flowing in. None of them believed that any creature that looked like that could actually be real. The most popular theories were that Eddie was either dating a very talented make up artist, or an animator who CGI’d a very obvious fake feature into the pictures. He had already found a blog post of someone taking apart the picture, one hundred percent convinced that it was fake. It was, frankly, hilarious.

 

The two of them figured out other pictures that they could take together that would keep people guessing. Like the two of them sharing a pizza, again just showing Venom’s hand holding a slice and feeding it to Eddie. Or them holding hands in front of a popular dating spots, most shots of which were taken with him only partially manifesting around Eddie. With a shapeshifting boyfriend, they could do so many things that no one would believe. They loved watching the comments and arguments break out, some didn’t even believe that he had a boyfriend, some would craft elaborate theories on who Venom really was.

 

And then there was that picture of him shirtless, Venom’s hand on his hip. It was delicately cut off, but didn’t leave much to the imagination. Eddie was clearly naked. The entirety of the picture he kept to himself, it showed too much that was not explainable through any kind of CGI theories. Venom’s tongue around his neck turned him on, and naturally that particular photo shoot ended in Eddie coming… twice. Venom was kind and caring like that.

 

His Instagram account had gained quite a few followers in the past few weeks over this controversy. Which was good, even his publisher had said so. His articles gained a bigger audience, and the scumbags he exposed gained a lot more eyes on them. There were of course those that didn’t care, but Eddie would use any attention he could get. This particular picture, a lot of women liked, and commented various vulgar things. He read them to Venom, whose arms hugged him tighter.

 

“ **You are ours,”** he said. **“Why do they write these things?”**

 

“Cause they don’t care,” Eddie replied, turning to kiss his cheek gently. “But I do, and no matter how many people lust after me, I’ll always be yours.”

 

“ **What does that mean?”**

 

He pointed to a particular comment that Eddie had skipped over. It read: _Brock’s a total bottom, I knew it._

 

“It means that I like taking it up the ass rather than…putting it… in someone’s ass…,” he trailed off, realising he had probably given the worst explanation for that word in the history of mankind. “Just er, it tells your preference for sexual things.”

 

“ **Would you like to put it up our ass?,”** Venom asked and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. Sometimes the reality of this big, deep voiced alien being saying such mundane things was far too funny for him.

 

“Do- Do you even have one?,” he asked in return, wiping a tear of laughter from the corner of his eye.

 

“ **We could. If you want.”**

 

“Maybe.” Eddie cuddled closer to him. “I like the way you take care of me.”

 

**You’re ours,** he said inside his mind, and Eddie sighed.

 

He was content, happy, with or without rude Internet comments. The work he was doing was meaningful again, investigating those that tried to be above the law, those that hurt people that couldn’t defend themselves. With Venom, his work was easier, he could infiltrate, intimidate, and more. Gathering evidence with him had already led to a conviction because of what they had found. And sometimes, well, they would stumble on someone so bad that Venom had an extra nice dinner that day.

 

Sometimes he thought he perhaps felt a little content, maybe. But with Venom by his side he felt indestructible.

 

It had taken a few weeks until Eddie felt ready to dig into the Life Foundation again, a few weeks during which he had gotten accustomed to his new job and the new partner in his life, but he hadn’t stopped thinking about them. The disaster of the Symbiotes and the exploded rocket had almost decimated them. Almost. To the public eye the Life Foundation was wiped out, hundreds had lost their jobs and maybe some genuinely good research had been lost. But Eddie knew, he just knew that there was some part of those that had done the unthinkable that would not give up.

 

People like that didn’t simply give up because they had failed once. People like that would continue to do whatever was necessary to reach their goals. Whatever they were.

 

So in between realising he was deeply in love with Venom and adjusting to his new lifestyle, like taking really cute Instagram pictures, Eddie had found a list of those that had been responsible. People that had been intimidated, people that had voluntarily worked for Carlton Drake, he knew them all by name now. Some had died, unfortunately. Dr. Skirth, he was convinced of, could have been a boon for humanity, but she was gone and it was up to him to figure out who was still working in Drake’s name and who wasn’t.

 

It was a time consuming task.

 

He had tracked down one who was in prison for being directly involved in the experiments at the Life Foundation. Quite a few had avoided that fate and Eddie was walking down a street in San Francisco to follow up on the next. Venom had made himself comfortable in his hoodie, hiding there as some kind of small slug. After the first time doing that, Eddie thought the form was so adorable that Venom often sat like this when they were walking. And he could whisper right in his ear.

 

“ **Is this one bad too?,”** Venom asked, and Eddie could feel the glee at his words. He was looking forward to eating someone but Eddie hoped it wouldn’t get this far.

 

“I’m not sure. I think a lot of them had been blackmailed by Drake, and this one… If he is genuinely working then there’s no point in eating him.”

 

He could practically feel the disappointment radiating off Venom.

 

“Don’t worry, love,” he continued, reaching into the hoodie to scratch Venom’s little head. He always liked that. “We will find you something good to eat. How about that Chinese restaurant later?”

 

“ **Hmm. They have good liver, yes. We would like that.”**

 

“First things first though.”

 

They rounded the corner, walking down this rather poor neighbourhood of the city. There was their destination: A free clinic. He stepped inside and checked in under a false name, sitting in the corner where he had the best view of the room. A lot of homeless were here, having nowhere else to go and no money to pay for medicine otherwise. Places like these were too rare. Insurance was too rare in this country. But that was an issue he had to fight another day.

 

“Mr. Er…, Smith?” It was the doctor in question, and that was his fake name. He stood and walked over.

 

**That’s a terrible alias,** Venom said in his mind.

 

_No one ever thinks that name is fake, it would be too obvious,_ he replied.

 

**Hide in plain sight. Eddie smart. We love you.**

 

Trying to hide his smile, Eddie sat on the examination table in the middle of the room, and tried to look very, very sick. Suddenly he did start to feel a little hot, and he was breaking out in a sweat.

 

**You’re welcome,** Venom said.

 

_That’s new. Thanks._

 

Dr. Emerson now turned to them, looking a little tired but smiling nonetheless. A for effort, at least.

 

“Now what can I do for you today, Mr. Smith?” He tilted his head, and leaned in a bit. “Look like you’re having a fever.”

 

“Yes, that’s right,” he said. “Just not feeling very well.”

 

“Well, seems clear enough, let me just take a look at you.” He made Eddie open his mouth to inspect his throat, shone a light in his eyes, the usual. After making a few notes he nodded to himself. “I’ll prescribe you a little something, but if you can, simple bed rest should do the trick as well. Do you need a note for work?”

 

“The prescription will be fine, thanks doc. Say, you’re new here, aren’t you?,” he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. “Haven’t seen you around before.”

 

“Ah yes, well. I had an abrupt career change.” He turned away from Eddie to busy himself with paperwork, but he knew that he was avoiding eye contact. “Thought about giving back a little.”

 

“That’s real good of you.” Eddie smiled at him when he turned back around, and held out his hand. Hesitantly, Dr. Emerson took it. “Not many people doing this kind of work.”

 

“Glad to be helping out,” he replied. “Now get that rest, okay?”

 

“Yes, doctor.”

 

He walked straight out of the door, and exited the building. He had a very good eye for people and their motives, and Dr. Emerson seemed to genuinely try to make up for what he had been a part of. He felt the disappointment in Venom, now that he wouldn’t get to eat him.

 

“How about you get to play a little?,” Eddie asked him, and tiny slug Venom slid down his arm. He held up his hand so they were on one level. Gosh he was cute like this.

 

“ **Play?”**

 

“Well, considering they stuck an alien symbiote in me, and yes, darling, I love you, but still - And they killed a lot of people. Innocent people who could not defend themselves. I think he needs to be reminded what it is like to be scared.”

 

Venom’s grin widened, and he grew a little larger, slowly enveloping Eddie’s arm.

 

“ **We love you Eddie.”**

 

“Love you too, babe.”

 

Together, with Venom around him, they waited for his shift to be over. It was dark, and this alley was perfect to grab him with a long, dark tendril, and pull him into it. Another wrapped around his mouth, making him unable to scream as he was pressed against the wall. His head hit it hard enough to see stars, but not hard enough to do a lot of damage. Eddie was proud of his love, holding back like this.

 

“ **So we found you,”** Venom said, his long tongue very close to Dr. Emerson’s face, not quite touching him, but he was trying to get as far away as he could - difficult in Venom’s grasp. **“Don’t scream or we rip your head from your spine.”**

 

Dr. Emerson nodded, and to his credit, he did not scream.

 

“W-what do you want from me?,” he asked.

 

“ **Reminding you of what you did,”** Venom replied. **“And that we are still out here, keeping track on all of you.”**

 

“I- I’m trying! I don’t want to do anything like that ever again!,” Dr. Emerson blurted out.

 

“ **We saw you. You seem… genuine.”**

 

“I am, I really am!”

 

“ **If you are not, we will know.”** Venom let him go abruptly, and he fell to the ground where they saw that he had soiled himself. For good measure, Venom punched through the wall, bricks and mortar flying everywhere, and the doctor whimpered underneath them.

 

God, Venom was so strong. It turned Eddie on like nothing else.

 

As they turned to leave, they heard his voice again.

 

“Brock? Is that still you in there?,” he asked. “I could get you out of this thing.”

 

They looked over their shoulder.

 

“ **No need,”** they said. **“We are Venom. Together.”**

 

They left him there, jumping up the building easily, and from there, towards home. Atop a particularly tall one, they stopped, and sat for a while to just look and listen. The city was still busy, cities like these always would be, but not in the way New York was.

 

**You miss it. That city.**

 

_Yeah._

 

**We could go back. We have each other now.**

 

_I don’t know. Maybe, if it leads us there again._

 

**You need to find them first. All of them.**

 

_Yes._

 

**Why?**

 

_We have to make sure. That they don’t do these things again, and… And that they won’t hurt us. Or worse, separate us._

 

**Eddie takes care of us. Like we take care of him.**

 

_Yes. My love, we’ll do anything._

 

They sat up there for a while longer, as if they were a normal couple enjoying the stars again, like that time Venom had surprised him. He still sometimes did, and Eddie was always impressed by how he made it possible when they quite literally shared one body. But Venom was so, so good to him.

 

Together, they took a picture. Half their face was Eddie, the other half Venom. This one he would print out, put it on their bedside table. A reminder of what they were. Another one, with them holding hands under the stars, that one went up on Instagram again and they ended their lovely day by reading the familiar and ridiculous comments.

 

_Sappy. I love sappy! :)_

 

_What a fag, go back to New York, Brock._

 

_Hiding your bad photoshop skills with a dark hand on dark background? Please. Grow up, Brock, you pathetic looser._

 

_Get you a monster boyfriend who holds your hand under the stars <3 _

 

_Fake or not I love these, so romantic!_

 

“See, babe, you’re romantic,” Eddie snuggled closer again, sighing happily as they lay in their bed, safe at home.

 

“ **For you, Eddie. Yes.”**

 

“Never thought getting a parasite could make me so happy,” he sighed as he made himself comfortable, ignoring the squint Venom gave him. “I’m just teasing, love.”

 

“ **When do we visit the next doctor?,”** Venom asked. **“Is the next one very bad?”**

 

“Next Doctor? Hm. Not sure. I have some leads on one that has left the city, we might need to take a little road trip.”

 

“ **What does that mean?”**

 

“It means you and me rent a car and we drive across the country to meet that guy. And check up on whether he needs to be eaten or not.”

 

Venom grinned at him, his large hand absentmindedly caressing his back.

 

“ **I hope he needs to be eaten.”**

 

“Of course you do.”

 

This time it was much harder to track down Dr. Lewis who had vanished from the city. Eddie actually needed to call in a few favours, most of which had expired long ago. But things were going uphill again, and he had gathered enough of a reputation that no one really wanted to be on his bad side. Because he now had the audience to make people look very, very bad.

 

Should he have moral quandaries about blackmailing some of his former colleagues? Maybe. Was he intent on bringing down the Life Foundations’ former employees and stopping their monstrous experiments - if those were still ongoing? Absolutely. Did he also think that a little bit of blackmail wasn’t too bad in exchange for revenge? Yes. Perhaps that should concern him, but Venom didn’t stop him from enacting his revenge, on the contrary. They did have fun scaring the shit out of Dr. Emerson.

 

When he did finally have a lead on his location, he stopped briefly at Annie’s place before leaving the city.

 

“I thought someone should know in case we don’t come back,” he told her. He had brought coffee again, something they shared every now and then. They wouldn’t get back together, but Eddie had missed her company and was glad they were slowly mending things between them.

 

“We?,” she replied, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I mean uh. Me and… that car,” he said, pointing at it. It was new and shiny, though Eddie still preferred the motorcycle. For this distance, a car was better though.

 

“Eddie, please,” she grinned and shook her head. “Do you really think I haven’t seen your Instagram going viral for the strange monster boyfriend controversy?”

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

**Had you really not considered that?**

 

“Had you really not considered that when you posted those?,” Annie asked simultaneously, and she laughed. “God, Eddie. For a smart guy you are so dumb sometimes.”

 

“Feels like I heard that one before,” he grumbled to himself, taking a sip of coffee to try and hide his blush. It did not work.

 

“Hey, I’m glad you two seem to be getting on well. How is Venom?”

 

“Good.” Eddie peeked out of the entrance of Annie’s building where they sat, and usually did. No one seemed to be immediately close by and so he mentally told Venom to turn into his adorable slug form.

 

“ **Hello, Annie.”**

 

“Oh my god that is adorable,” she said, reaching out to give Venom’s head a scritch just like Eddie always did. “So you were never dead, were you?”

 

“ **Nope. We wanted to lay low for a while.”**

 

“And now you’re posting pictures on Instagram. Aren’t you worried other people might figure it out? Like, I don’t know, former Life Foundation employees that you are literally about to find?”

 

“Well, that’s precisely why we’re going after them,” Eddie blurted out. “To make sure they won’t get between us. And to expose them if they’re still doing, you know, horrible experiments on people and aliens.”

 

“Have you ever considered that this might be a trap? You’ve been working on this for weeks and now suddenly there’s chatter through your contacts where exactly to find one of them.” She looked genuinely concerned, and Eddie had to admit that it felt kind of good. To know that there were more people than just Venom who cared about him.

 

“That’s why I have him,” he said, and as Venom crawled up on his shoulder again he leaned to press his cheek against Venom’s. He loved when he acted like some weird cat. “They can’t stop us, Annie. Don’t worry.”

 

“Someone has to,” she simply said, but didn’t make another effort to try and stop them. She probably knew how stubborn they could be. “Seriously, just be careful. And check in with me from time to time.”

 

“I will.”

 

Eddie leaned in to hug her, then finally they set out on their way.

 

“ **See you later, Annie.”**

 

“Bye Venom!”

 

For the first hour, as they made their way out of the city, Venom settled in Eddie’s hood, watching the houses pass by through the window. Only when they had left the city limits and were on the freeway, he materialised beside him, smaller than usual, almost like a normal person. Only deep black and very monstrous. God, Eddie loved him. He reached out to hold his hand, and Venom let him, even retracted those sharp fingernail-like things he usually manifested.

 

“ **Where are we going exactly?”**

 

“Jerome, Arizona,” Eddie replied. “About fifteen hours drive, so we’ll have to stop somewhere on the way.”

 

“ **That name means nothing to us.”**

 

“Then why did you ask?,” he had to laugh, briefly glancing over. “It’s a ghost town, almost. Perfect place for some illegal experiments, if you ask me. Or just to run away. I guess we will find out which it is.”

 

“ **We hope-”**

 

“That it’s illegal experiments,” Eddie finished, grinning to himself. “I know you really want to eat someone but we have to stay level headed. I could use a good lead for an article, you know.”

 

“ **Hm. Fine.”**

 

They continued chatting idly as Eddie was driving, and he thought that he had pretty successfully convinced Venom to at least not eat anyone that very day which he considered to be a very good day. They only stopped briefly for some - meaning a lot - of fast food that Venom could gobble up to keep himself healthy. But when it became time to find a motel, they were running out of luck. Along the freeway, was nothing, and Eddie couldn’t remember when he had last seen a sign for one.

 

“Looks like we’ll have to sleep in the car,” he sighed, glancing at the clock that almost read midnight. “At least we have enough gas.”

 

“ **Don’t worry, we’ll keep us warm.”**

 

He had to smile when he pulled over at the side of the road, where already the greenery that he was familiar with had made way to beige plains. The dust around them settled for a few minutes, and Eddie walked outside to stretch his legs, finally. It had already gotten quite cold and he appreciated the warmth that wrapped around him in the form of Venom. He hummed softly, leaning back against him.

 

“ **Eddie happy?”**

 

“You know that I am.”

 

“ **We like hearing it.”**

 

He turned in Venom’s embrace and cupped his cheeks. Looking into those white eyes without any pupils, seeing the rows of teeth and his utterly alien appearance, he couldn’t help but sigh.

 

“I am happy,” he said, and Venom’s embrace tightened around his waist.

 

Eddie leaned back a little when Venom kissed him, feeling the thick tongue inside his mouth, feeling utterly safe still. A small gasp escaped his lips when Venom pulled away, knowing full well by now for how long he could kiss Eddie and not suffocate him. Together they settled on the hood of the car, still a little warm from the motor, and looked up at the stars.

 

“You never did tell me where you are from,” Eddie said softly, head on Venom’s chest.

 

“ **It does not matter. We are home now.”**

 

“Aww, you are a big sap, I knew it.” He gloated for a moment, then grew a little more serious. “You don’t miss it, at all?”

 

“ **Life there was… not fun,”** Venom said. **“It’s better now. Earth is fun, and Eddie is ours. Eddie is warm, and good, and soft.”**

 

“Did I ever thank you for saving me?,” he asked, not expecting an answer. He sat up to look down at him, then slowly leaned in for another kiss. “Thank you, my love.”

 

“ **You’re welcome,”** he said warmly, and Eddie felt his hand slowly sliding down his back to squeeze his ass. That toothy grin got wider.

 

“Ah, that’s what you meant by soft.” Eddie had to laugh like an idiot, snorting along with it. He just felt too happy that he was about to burst, and didn’t care of Venom teased him about that sound.

 

Venom didn’t stop with his ass though. He slowly stretched out, tendrils of darkness slowly running over his back, his arms, his legs. Eddie’s breath hitched when he felt them all crawl under his clothes, hot this time, to keep him warm. He loved when Venom overwhelmed him like this.

 

“There anything I can do to make you feel good?,” he asked, leaning in to kiss what was still Venom’s neck. “Anything, I want to make you feel the way I feel when you overwhelm me, take care of me…”

 

He felt Venom shrink back to a human form more than he saw it under the soft starlight. He let his hand wander over him, felt his warm, shifting form underneath, and further down the cock that had given him many an orgasm. His hand wrapped around it, slowly started stroking it.

 

“Does that feel good, my love?,” he asked softly.

 

“ **We know how to emulate humans now.”**

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Eddie replied, grinning as he slid lower, and eventually off the hood of the car. It was a little chillier, being away from Venom, but he had made it his mission to return the pleasure he felt so often.

 

Eddie couldn’t really believe it himself that he hadn’t done this in such a long time, sure there had been Annie before, but he had been with Venom for months now. He had almost forgotten how much he liked sucking dick. And this one excited him more than any human dick ever had.

 

“You can see me, can’t you?,” he asked, and Venom nodded, leaning back against the windshield, arms behind his head.

 

“ **Clearly.”**

 

He heard him mumble **‘beautiful’** when he parted his lips to take in the tip of him, curious what he would taste like. He definitely felt smooth against his lips and tongue, warm like the rest of him as he slid lower on his cock. Trying to keep his breathing even, he still had to pull back again, unused to the sensation of cock against the back of his throat these days. The taste of him he could barely describe, but it was addictive.

 

“Can you… do a little smaller?,” he asked, stroking his length slowly with his hand.

 

“ **But you like big.”**

 

“I do, but I haven’t done this in a while, and if I can’t take it without choking it’s just gonna be my hand soooo… It’s really up to you.”

 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, then Eddie felt Venom’s cock shrink a little in his hand. He managed to suppress his giggle, and instead gave a teasing lick along the tip of it, watching a shudder roll through his entire body. Oh he would enjoy this. He was Venom’s very first blowjob. Not many could boast that they had gone down on an alien.

 

He closed his eyes as he did, feeling the warmth of his cock against his tongue when he pressed it against it, adding more pressure as he went lower. Hesitated. Breathed. And lower. He used to be good at this, and he wanted to be again for Venom, for his love. Slowly he started bobbing his head up and down, keeping a rhythm that was slow, teasing, and let him breathe. And with satisfaction he heard heavier breathing from Venom, then a low, soft moan and he wondered whether he was imitating that too, or really feeling it.

 

But when Venom’s hand caressed his head, brushed through his hair, he could just feel it. Through their bond they were always connected, and like Venom did when he made love to him, Eddie could now feel the pleasure radiating through him. It urged him on, to go a little faster, to wrap his hand around that beautiful cock, adding more pressure.

 

“ **Eddie… good,”** he heard Venom’s voice above him.

 

He felt his cheeks heat up a little, not sure why the simple compliment made him feel this way, not just pleased, but aroused. With his free hand he reached down, palming himself through his pants, only for a few moments before he felt Venom stretch around him.

 

“No, love,” he said, pulling back. “I’m doing this for you now, just relax.”

 

“ **But-”**

 

“No Buts,” he interrupted gently. “Close your eyes if… you can.”

 

Venom could, those large white eyes of his getting smaller until they were only a slit. Eddie knew full well that this body, this human body, was just for his benefit. But he wanted so desperately to give something back.

 

When he went down on him again he felt Venom in his mind. A gentle presence, so full of love. He was moaning in there, and out here, and it was all that filled Eddie’s mind, completely overwhelmed by his presence. But he was the one to make Venom feel good, he felt his pleasure when he hummed around his cock, bobbing his head a little faster.

 

He was surprised however, when he suddenly felt something hot against the back of his throat, and pulled away quickly. Something wet with a thick density squirted on his face and he quickly closed his eyes until it stopped - and he realised what it was. Venom had come on him.

 

Slowly, he grinned.

 

“ **We see the appeal,”** Venom said, sounding slightly breathless. **“Eddie looks gorgeous with come on his face.”**

 

“Take a picture,” he replied half teasing, but handed him his phone. Though the flash briefly blinded him, it showed a very pretty picture of him with black come on his face, and his tongue.

 

Eddie found a tissue somewhere and handed it to Venom, who gently cleaned him up, his cock gone when he pulled him in for another kiss.

 

“Hope that was okay.”

 

“ **We never knew pleasure like this existed.”**

 

Venom pressed the top of his head against Eddie’s forehead, and he felt that long tongue wrap around him again. He did well, he could sense that as well as feel it. And somehow they managed to have a good night’s sleep on the hood of this car, a symbiote blanket keeping him warm all night.

 

When the sun arose and woke them up, they started to drive again, stopping a few hours later, finally at a motel to freshen up a bit. Well, Eddie did, and Venom stayed inside him to avoid the nasty water and soap. But there was still quite a ways to go and they were quickly on the road again, whether it was in one being or two, holding hands when they were.

 

The town itself really turned out to be as remote and empty as he had expected it to be. There were a few houses with cars out front, but he couldn’t see anyone on the streets. But he didn’t want to be detected too soon, not when he didn’t yet know what Dr. Lewis was up to out here. Eddie did actually have one photo that proved that Dr. Lewis lived here now, temporarily or not, so his goal was to find the location in the picture and hope that it would turn out to be his home. Or evil experiment cave. It would certainly make for a better story.

 

It took them a few hours, by which time the sun was already starting to set and it was getting more difficult to try and find the matching place to the picture. Finally it was Venom who directed his attention to a particular patch of desert, beige and brown just like most of this forsaken place. But there was one withering tree here that matched the one they were looking for.

 

“Good job, love,” he said softly as he made his way towards it.

 

“ **Does that make us a journalist too?”**

 

“Sure. I mean, since you’re already freeloading off of me, you might as well pull your weight.”

 

Eddie grinned when he felt a poke into his side, reaching down to caress that little bit of darkness around his waist.

 

“That doesn’t mean you’re gonna get a credit on my articles though, oh-,” he turned and stopped. “Hey, there!”

 

They had gone far enough away from what could be considered the actual town that the houses were far in the distance now. Here there were a few hills that Eddie climbed and looked around in, until he finally found an actual hidden door in one of them. It was painted like its surroundings, but in the growing darkness it stood out more, and he grinned to himself. This was starting to look more like evil scientist and somehow that made him more eager to find him.

 

Revenge.

 

That word came to his mind. This time, it wasn’t even Venom. They had hurt not just Eddie, but Venom, and he couldn’t just let them get away with that. If the doctor was really continuing doing things like this, he would rip his limbs from his body, one by one, before he would feed them to Venom. It was the only punishment he deserved.

 

He felt a wave of approval surge through him as he made his way closer to the door, taking out his flashlight that he had brought just for such occasions. He couldn’t see any kind of trap on this door, or even a number pad. When he moved to turn the knob, it did, and wasn’t locked. They must be very cocky out here, placing it right where anyone could walk in.

 

A long, dark and damp tunnel showed itself before him, grey concrete all around, and Eddie slipped inside, making sure the door wouldn’t make a noise that could echo through the corridor. He didn’t say a word to Venom, simply made his way down the hallway, slowly and carefully, keeping his flashlight low. Just in case there was someone here at this time.

 

There was another door on the right, a metal one like the entrance, without any window inside. This one he tried too, but it was locked. Before he tried to pick any locks, he wanted to make sure that the immediate vicinity was clear and so he kept walking. There the tunnel branched off to the right, down that way ahead of him a door that was ajar, a light flickering behind.

 

_Straight out of that horror movie we saw the other day._

 

**People got eaten in it, I liked it.**

 

_If this place is for real, you may get to, soon._

 

**Good. Be careful, Eddie. In that movie it was a trap.**

 

_Please, that’s not how real life works. Just a faulty light. Get ready to subdue whoever’s in there_.

 

Noiselessly Venom wrapped around him, a thin sheet that muffled his footsteps and made him feel safer, and more brave. With certain steps he walked up to the door, trying to peek inside. There was a simple desk with some paper on it, and it itched in his fingers to inspect them right away. But carefully, and even slower, he looked inside.

 

A chair. A cabinet. Nothing else.

 

He relaxed a little and walked to the desk, looking at the papers.

 

Life Foundation documents. How did they even get them out after the place was shut down?

 

**Information about us. Destroy it.**

 

Eddie nodded and reached into his pocket, Venom shifting so that he had access to it, and pulled out a lighter. Any self respecting journalist needed one, because it was handy for situations just like these. He held up a few documents and set them on fire, watching them burn away one by one, careful not to trigger any fire alarms. No one would use this to hurt Venom ever again.

 

He felt Venom tighten around him a little, and he had to smile.

 

_You’re welcome, love._

 

They turned to the door, and Eddie stopped in his tracks. He hadn’t closed it. Why was it closed. He tried the handle - nothing. It was locked.

 

“Excuse me for not interrupting you sooner,” a voice came from the ceiling, and Eddie turned sharply. “I couldn’t help but be a bit dramatic.”

 

“Dr. Lewis?,” Eddie asked, Venom shrinking back from his face. “Nice little murder house you got here.”

 

“And you just walked right in. Just like you did back at the Foundation. I thought you would have learned a little by now.”

 

He didn’t care if he was being watched, Venom was already working on trying to get them out of here. And then this guy would be ripped apart. Whatever he had planned here, they would stop it.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” his voice came from the speakers.

 

When the sharp pain shot through their head and they fell on their knees he realised how cocky and stupid he had been. They both knew about their weakness, this horrible, screeching sound and yet they had done nothing to prevent exactly this from happening. He was screaming out, trying to hold on so badly to Venom but he could hardly move.

 

“Please, please don’t go,” he brought out, watching that black spill from him, form on the ground before him.

 

It felt as if his entire nervous system was on fire with Venom being ripped from him - and maybe it was. He had never experienced such pain before, not even when he had been taken from him the first time. It had been months now, for them to grow together, to become one. He couldn’t let this happen.

 

“Venom,” he gasped, now lying on the floor. So close to him. So very close.

 

Why couldn’t he move? Why did this hurt so badly? There was only one chance, one more chance. His hand reached out to him, not quite making contact. Ever so slightly he could shift, rolling on his other side to get a little closer, push himself with his legs. The noise, god, the noise hurt so much.

 

But he was closer, just a little bit more. Just another push of him scraping along the concrete floor and he could reach him. He almost smiled when his hand reached out again, just to watch him vanish into something that had come out of the cabinet. The god damn cabinet.

 

Venom had been right, he thought, when he watched a familiar glass casing in front of him. Black matter, no, his Venom, he was in there and he was trying to get out. Pressing against the glass just to try and reach him.

 

Maybe he could break it if he could just get u-

 

He awoke with a sharp intake of breath, sitting up and immediately clutching his head that felt as if it was going to explode at any moment. A throbbing pain made him see darkness for a moment, but before he could see and finally realise where he was, something in Eddie broke.

 

Venom was gone.

 

He didn’t recognise the scream as his own at first. It sounded so different, so full of frustration and heartbreak. But that’s what he felt, and never before had he felt anything so deeply that he couldn’t control himself anymore.

 

Empty. Alone.

 

A shuddering intake of breath, and he was screaming again, rolling on the floor just to feel something, just to be able to do something. Only it did nothing to make him hurt any less, or bring Venom back to him, and the scream faded into sobbing and wailing. His other half had been ripped from him and he couldn’t move or do anything. Death would come for him without Venom, he was convinced of it.

 

There was no telling how much time passed, or how long he had been crying for. Eventually it subsided a little, and through his tears he saw a small light above him, illuminating the bare room he was in. It looked eerily familiar to the cells in the Life Foundation, there was even a glass wall. And out there, someone watching him. Dr. Lewis.

 

He was smiling at Eddie, but he didn’t care.

 

“You may wonder why I kept you alive.” His voice was muffled through the glass, which Eddie assumed was strong enough to withstand any of his efforts to break it.

 

He didn’t wonder though. He just lay there and felt as if Venom hadn’t just left him, but had been ripped through his body. Everything hurt, and his heart ached even more.

 

“You seem to have a unique body,” he continued when Eddie didn’t answer. “And there is still so much to discover. Why, for instance, you are such a perfect host.”

 

Eddie stared past him, unable to move. He could only see another hallway, different from the concrete structures he had seen before. This was almost an exact replica of where he had found Venom in the first place. This man was not moving on from the deeds he had done. This man needed to be ripped apart.

 

“Hm. Interesting. Emotional distress, now apathy. The bonding must have been stronger than anticipated.” He took out a small notepad and wrote something down. Eddie wished he would leave. “Not to worry, you’ll get in contact with him again soon enough.”

 

_Contact?_

 

He still felt sore and empty, but managed to right himself, leaning against the glass wall and staring outside as Dr. Lewis left him. Be together with Venom again? That’s all he wanted but here, with that man, how could it be as simple as that? Maybe they could endure whatever experiments he had set up, maybe they could still break out of here.

 

“My love,” he whispered to himself, just before he passed out again.

 

He woke up shivering and with sweat running down his face, not in his cell anymore but strapped to something. Frantically looking around he recognised this, he had been here before. There wasn’t just Dr. Lewis watching him, there were others, too. Some faces he was familiar with, others were new. But they weren’t what drew his attention. Venom was right there, in that container, pressing himself against the glass.

 

“We’ll be together again, my love. It will be okay,” Eddie said lovingly. He tried to lean forward but he was strapped down well, even over his chest, that he couldn’t move an inch. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I let this happen.”

 

The rapid movement inside the container became slower, the touch against the glass softer. Like he wanted to caress him, like he wanted to say that it’s okay. It would be. It had to be.

 

“Inject him,” came the voice from behind the glass, and Eddie’s head snapped up to try and see what was going on.

 

He felt it, before he saw it. A needle into his neck, injecting something that burned, and just as suddenly it was gone again.

 

“What the f-,” he trailed off as he felt his tongue grow heavier inside his mouth. His eyelids too, he was having a hard time trying to fight against whatever this had been.

 

Venom became more frantic again. And then suddenly the container opened, and he jumped towards Eddie, wrapping around him before he seeped into him again only this time it felt strange. Wrong. He was numb.

 

**Eddie**

 

He could barely hear him, and was trying so hard to stay awake, to fight against these restraints but he couldn’t.

 

**They poisoned you. Eddie. Stay with us. We need you.**

 

Something was happening behind the glass, and something was moving around him, but he had such a hard time making any of it out. He whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Venom was here but he couldn’t feel him, could barely feel him and that was almost worse than being empty. He just wanted to be together again.

 

“Alright that’s long enough,” the voice was muffled, as if it came from very far away through multiple layers of wool. “Don’t allow them to fully bond again.”

 

Eddie’s head was lolling over, chin against his chest and he couldn’t move at all anymore. Couldn’t do anything but cry when he knew that they were going to take him away again. He whimpered when the noise started again, snot and tears smudged on his face.

 

**We will rip them to shr-**

 

And just like that, he was gone again, made to retreat into that glass container. Trapped. Alone. Both of them, alone. This was worse than any torture he could have imagined. He had been ready to face pain if things went wrong but this. This was a million times worse. To feel him, day after day when he was wheeled out into this room, but not really feel him, not really being together. This was what hell was like.

 

Yet he couldn’t help smile at Venom each time he saw him. Cry each time they were made to separate again. He told himself at first that he would wait, that there would eventually be an opening that he could exploit. He was the only one of the two of them who could. But the drugs they gave him continued to take their toll, even when he was in his cell. He could barely eat, it always made him nauseous, and eventually they simply hooked up an IV to him and things continued.

 

He figured that every time he was taken there, a day had passed, but he couldn’t be sure. Not that he could keep count, not with how out of it he was most of the time.

 

“Hey Venom,” he said softly, slurring the words. Could Venom even hear him?

 

He was still in the glass tank, unlike all the other days, when he tried to press as close to Eddie as he could. Like every other day, the glass tank opened, but Venom did not move.

 

“Love?,” Eddie tried to say, though half of the word was broken off. He was parched.

 

“What’s happening, why isn’t it going?,” a voice from behind the glass. The light blinded Eddie so he couldn’t see who it was.

 

A few more moments passed, a robotic arm reached out and rattled the glass container but nothing moved. If he stayed there for a prolonged time he would die! Why didn’t he move? Eddie’s brain was sluggish, and so he didn’t realise what Venom was doing when one of the scientists started walking around the glass cell, finally stepping inside in a full hazard suit. Still nothing moved, and he stepped closer, and closer. There was something in his hand, like a small speaker. To keep Venom in check, most likely.

 

But he still tried. The beautiful fool tried. He lashed out suddenly, slapping the speaker out of the man’s hand and it fell to the ground. Now he was all over him while behind them, the others started moving. Venom was trying to get through the suit, and the man stumbled closer to where Eddie was tied up. Another attack, more tendrils lashing out, and they pushed against him, Eddie groaned with the force of it.

 

Then the screeching noise filled the cell again, and Venom shuddered away from the man. Very briefly he had touched Eddie, and that brief touch, as numb as Eddie was, was still he highlight of his day. God, he missed him. He just wanted to be whole again.

 

“That’s enough,” Dr. Lewis’ voice yelled through the glass. Along with the noise and the other man’s help, Venom was locked up again. “It seems we must figure out something new. Take some precautions. Or perhaps, dear Venom, you would like a different host? We could get rid of this one if you are bored.”

 

A screeching noise came from Venom and he pressed against the glass again. Maybe it was the drugs talking, but Eddie almost thought that he saw a hand forming.

 

“I thought so,” Dr. Lewis said. “Let’s try and behave tomorrow, yes?”

 

Eddie was wheeled back into his cell without having been with Venom, and in a way, he even regretted it. But a change in their routine, they hadn’t injected him again… Maybe this was it, their chance.

 

“We’ll have something nice for you tomorrow,” the man, whose name Eddie had never gotten, told him. “Get some rest.”

 

His smile was eerie, and Eddie hated it. He wanted to bash in that smile, rip it from his damn face. He hadn’t felt anger in so long, years, it felt like. And as he was lying there on the ground, he felt something against his belly. Frowning, he rolled away from the glass part of his cell, pretending to just sleep right where he had fallen. Slowly he pulled up his gross sweater, stinking with sweat and other fluids.

 

A pen. A very sturdy looking pen. A tip that was almost sharp. What kind of idiot had that guy been? Eddie had to smile to himself, and put the pen back where Venom had put it. His dear, smart Venom. He had risked his death to give Eddie the chance to get them out of here. He only had one, and he would need what energy he could muster for it. It would be difficult, but all he needed to do was get to Venom and once they were united with his brain clear, they would tear this place apart.

 

His heart was pounding in his chest when the time came, but he made himself lie still on the ground, not an inch away from where he had rolled over. He heard the door slide open, heard the steps come inside and a sigh, exasperated. Yes, what a terrible job indeed to have to take a man to torture every damn day. Eddie had no pity for him.

 

“Just get up already ok-”

 

The man’s words became gurgling when the pen pierced his throat and ripped into his artery. It had been a lucky stab, Eddie had to admit, but he had to grin when the warm blood poured out of the wound and all over him. Again he stabbed him, again and again, thanking the idiot that brought this sharp and sturdy utensil into his hands.

 

He pressed a hand to the man’s mouth to keep him as quiet as possible, looking behind where he had fallen on top of him now to see if there was anyone else. No one yet, and Eddie made sure that this one was done for before he got up. When he stood he felt light headed and had to take a moment, but then knelt again to briefly look through what he had on his body. The man’s eyes were empty now.

 

“Serves you right you god damn bastard,” Eddie muttered.

 

There was a syringe, presumably a similar or the same drug that they used to poison him with, and he took it. It worked fast, it could be useful.

 

The adrenaline had kicked in now. His eyes were wide and his hands steady when he walked down the familiar corridor. He knew exactly where to go, and who would be waiting for him. Just a few people, he could take them, couldn’t he? He had the element of surprise when he held his breath. There they were, sitting where they usually did and expected to study him to find out - what, exactly? None of this had made any sense to Eddie at all. Maybe they were just trying to get revenge, like he did.

 

It didn’t matter. The woman, she was new too. Where had Dr. Lewis found them? But she screamed like any other person when he jammed the syringe into her neck and she shot up, while the good Doctor scrambled back. She took something that she banged against his head, Eddie couldn’t tell with his head ringing from the pain. He just had to survive until she was knocked out - but she packed a punch.

 

He tried to stop her with an actual punch, but she managed to dodge it - maybe he was just that much slower than he usually was. And when she used the metal pipe again Eddie heard something crunch. His arm. Broken. Not that bad but still broken. Pain he could take, and his other arm was still useful. He grabbed her by the neck and went in, head against her nose, heard another crunch, this time her face was the one that exploded with blood, a broken nose. As she pushed him away his foot got caught in the office chair, caught well and when he fell something tore there as well.

 

Did not matter. The drugs were kicking in and she fell over backwards, now was his chance. Ignoring the twisted ankle he stood again, grunting with the effort, and slammed the button that would open the door to his Venom. So close. There he was, he could see him through the glass.

 

“Aaah, fuck!,” he cried out when a sudden noise deafened him, and a sharp pain bloomed in his shoulder.

 

The shot had caught him off guard, and he slumped over on his way to the door. He wasn’t sure if he could get up again. Right arm broken, left shoulder shot, the bullet still in him. The sweat on his brow mingled with the blood from the man he had killed, and the woman he may have done the same to. The effort of trying to crawl further made his entire body shake.

 

“Venom,” he blurted out, spit spraying on the ground in front of him. “Venom…love…”

 

“Now this is becoming very inconvenient,” Dr. Lewis said behind him, walking closer. The gun was still in his hand, he knew it, but Eddie did not stop. He had only one goal: To push over the cart that Venom was on. If the glass shattered, everything would be okay again. “You realise I can just replace you, right? We will find another compatible host. And we will find out how to use it.”

 

“Him,” Eddie corrected him. Not that he could hear him. “AHHH.”

 

He didn’t mean to scream when something pressed against his broken shoulder, but the pain was just too intense. The same foot that had kicked him now pushed him over and he felt so weak that he let it. Above him, Dr. Lewis. His disgusting, stupid face with the dumb ears and the idiotic eyes he just wanted to make it end so he would never have to see it again.

 

“Do you realise that you’re going to die?,” Dr. Lewis asked.

 

“Fuck you,” was all Eddie replied as he pushed over the cart with all his might.

 

For a split second he could see the case falling. That second spread longer, every moment passing like a frame of a video, one by one, steadily going by. The case fell. The noise of the shot reached his ears before the bullet did his brain. And then there was darkness.

 

**Eddie.**

 

**Eddie. Love.**

 

**We need you to be us again. Eddie. Repairing your brain. Your shoulder. Your arm. Your ankle. Taking care of you, always.**

 

**Eddie?**

 

**I love you.**

 

“I love you too,” Eddie said, and opened his eyes.

 

He smiled at the sight in front of him. Dr. Lewis impaled with spears of darkness, but still alive, because Venom knew this was something that they had to do together. Venom was around him and easily lifted him to stand up with his body new and healthy.

 

But he had to take a moment to close his eyes and feel. Together. Whole.

 

“We are Venom again,” he said softly, feeling warmth and happiness radiate through him.

 

“ **What would you like to do to him, my love?”**

 

“You know already.”

 

“ **True,”** Venom said. They were taking turns, half his face Eddie, half of it Venom. **“We can see it in our mind. Rip him limb from limb, rip that stupid grin off his face. Eddie?”**

 

“Yes, dear?” His smile widened as Dr. Lewis was so obviously filled with fear, whimpering and soiling himself. He would not get any mercy today.

 

“ **May we eat him?”**

 

“Oh my sweet Venom,” he chuckled. “Yes, yes you may eat him.”

 

Venom enveloped him completely, and he felt himself rise up as his love grew around him, becoming a larger and overwhelming presence in this room. He shaped his arm into an axe and sliced off the right arm, inhuman screaming filled the room as Venom laughed.

 

“ **You hurt our Eddie. You ripped us apart, over and over. Now we’ll do the same.”**

 

Dr. Lewis screamed when he watched Venom eat his arm, vanishing inside him and becoming one matter with him. Blood spewed out of where the arm had been, torn muscle and visible bone only encouraged him. A leg followed, then the next, and another arm until he was just a torso. Maybe Eddie should have been repulsed by such torture, such violence.

 

But he deserved it. He had come between him and Venom.

 

The screaming had stopped, Dr. Lewis was about to pass out from the sheer pain and blood loss. Below him a pool of crimson liquid had formed. Now Venom tilted him this way and that.

 

“ **I wonder if your face will taste different,”** he said, and before Dr. Lewis even had the chance to say something - if he even could - Venom pulled him close and that maw of his, the hundreds of razor sharp teeth crunched into him.

 

There was barely anything left of his head and Venom chuckled just before consuming the rest of him. They both felt a surge of energy through them, Venom digested incredibly fast and once more they were unstoppable.

 

Slowly Venom sank to his knees, and Eddie felt himself shift, move out of him until he was in his arms. How sappy this alien was, how human… He closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace, letting Venom hold him until he cupped his cheeks and kissed him. What started out gentle for Venom’s standards, soon became frantic as his tongue slipped deeper.

 

Eddie gasped when he pulled out, and panting, looked up at Venom.

 

“Fuck me,” he said, knowing just what that expression on him meant.

 

Venom let out an inhuman growl when he ripped the clothes off Eddie, leaving them to soak up the blood underneath him. Lifting him up, high above him, Eddie felt his tongue enter him. He was held up by those strong hands, dark tendrils all around him, he was finally home again and it did not matter where they were.

 

All that he could see and feel now was Venom. His slick tongue teasing his inside, brushing against that sweet spot inside and further. All Eddie could do was moan helplessly when he thrust in and out of him and for the first time in he didn’t know how long, he could feel again. He felt the cold of the room, the heat spreading inside him, the tongue sliding out of him, and most of all, he could feel Venom everywhere.

 

“ **We missed you, Eddie.”**

 

The way his arms wrapped around him was so gentle, and his face, oh his face was so sweet. Eddie felt the love flare up in him all over again, he hoped he would never lose it. He did not even mind being half covered in blood when Venom set him down, how could he? His other half was right here, so big and tall, taking care of him again.

 

“I missed you too. Oh so, so much,” he sighed, spread his legs as far as he could to allow Venom’s large form to press closer to him.

 

Words were for humans. Words were unnecessary. Everything they needed to know they could now feel again, though Venom didn’t need to read his mind to know what he wanted. His cock pushed into Eddie, at first as small as he had asked him to be back on that car that seemed to be so long ago. But he quickly grew in size, just the way Eddie loved it.

 

He looked up lovingly at his Venom, his smile faded and turned into a moan when the first thrust went deep inside him and he slid back a little on the wet floor. A large hand wrapped around his shoulder from behind to keep him in place, a second one doing the same when it still felt slippery. Eddie had his legs wrapped around Venom as much as he could to hold on, and finally Venom had enough purchase to really fuck him.

 

Never before had he fucked him this hard. His thrusts would have let him slide across the floor if Venom wasn’t also holding him down at the same time. It made Eddie see stars, it made him hold on to those big arms to try and keep some sort of control. But he didn’t have any, and that was part of what turned him on so much.

 

His moans echoed through the chamber and the empty corridors beyond, moans that increased along with Venom’s thrusts. Even now he could still feel him growing inside him, wider, stretching slowly and carefully but doing so continually. God, it felt good, even when he was threatening to fall apart completely.

 

Just before he felt he was about to break, Venom stopped growing, but didn’t slow down his thrusts at all. Eddie felt tears form in the corner of his eyes, but his love knew not to stop, that he felt so good he just couldn’t hold it in anymore. And finally, Eddie let go, let Venom overwhelm him completely.

 

He wasn’t quite sure if it was part of the exhaustion, or if his orgasm was simply so good that his vision went black for a moment. Then he felt something hot inside him, not just Venom’s cock, big and beautiful as it was. He remembered Venom’s new found ability and had to grin.

 

“That feels fucking incredible,” he said, panting.

 

“ **We like making you happy,”** Venom said, nudging Eddie’s nose with the front of his face, his tongue wrapping around his neck.

 

“You do make me happy,” Eddie replied softly, then grew a little more serious. “I’ll figure out how to protect us against this. It will never happen again, I promise.”

 

Venom nodded against his forehead.

 

“ **Never again.”**

 

“You know what?” Eddie’s grin widened, and he looked around a little. They were both covered in blood and gore - it was everywhere. “This would make one hell of an Instagram post.”

 

Laughter echoed through the blood soaked halls.

 


End file.
